How to Train Your Dragon: The Final Battle
by AgesOfLONELY
Summary: Leila and Hiccup have come so far and in so little amount of time. But now, Leila must break the spell that keeps her Dragon side dormant. She must defy the Gods to accomplish her mission; and she will die before she gives in. Destroy Kael and save the world. Rated M for violence and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Kael paced angrily amongst the cold of the stone floors in his sanctuary of darkness. For months, Leila had been hidden from him without means of clues or hints to where she could be; but little did he know of the magic that sealed her scent from existence. He growled in an animalistic manner, "Where is she...? And that bastard child of hers!" He hissed and growled once again.

Standing by his stone window, the black vines made of goo and crisped burnt rock, he scraped his long mouldy nails into the dead earth beneath his hand. His black slits thinned further to a line of dots; barely visible to the naked eye.

No, he did not know where his daughter and grandchild could possibly be, even his greatest magic couldn't crack the gate of the blasted secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**_9 months later..._**

* * *

It was sunset in the small village of the Jungle-Gibers. All was at rest as the Dragons slept by their riders in peace; far from the rage of the King. It was a good thing to, for our fellow and infamous Berkians were also safe from Kael's murder and wrath. They could now fly their precious beasts with the spell of safety surrounding the borders of the lonely island, but beyond the border is where the spell is broken for only the individual who passed beyond the gate. But inside? All was well.

However, not all Dragons and riders were at peace.

Hiccup stood aside the door that separated him from his wife. He paced back and forth across the wooden floor outside the room where his darling Leila was forcing their child into this world. "Oh my gods..." he groaned and winced as another scream etched through the cracks and splinters of the wood. Every passing moment was growing more agonising as he stood away from her. He desperately needed to be by her side, he needed to comfort her through the pain and suffering for the sake of their child. No, they didn't no the gender yet, and they wanted it a surprise. Some said it would be a boy; dashing like his father, charming and respectful, witty and all. Others said it would be a beautiful baby girl, beautiful and graceful like her mother.

More screeches and yelps of pain scratched through the wooden borders. His control nearly broke as it carried on for hours to come. If only he could be in there with her.

Astrid could barely comfort him. "I swear Hiccup, you're acting like this is completely new to you!" Hiccup only glared; she cringed when she realised how she said it. "Okay, forget I opened my mouth."

Velva came rushing in with the cloth and a large bowl of cold water; they say it's to sooth her gently though most know it only adds the heat to being as much as unbearable as before; if not, worse. Hiccup immediately tried to halt her. "Please, let me in! I have to see her!" he cried pleadingly. But Velva shook her head.

"No, this is women's work. You have to remain aside fro this door!" And she closed said door in his face, leaving him hopeless to join her.

* * *

Leila's entire body was dripping with sweat, fists clenching Valka's hands. She shook her head rapidly, crying in pain. "I can't do it, Mama." she sobbed, shaking violently. "I can't! It hurts!"

Velva understood greatly and brought in the bowl of cool water.

Valka nodded rapidly, but barely noticeable. "Yes you can sweetheart. Just a few more." Leila shook her head. "You need to do this, don't you want to see your child?"

Leila reluctantly nodded, squeezing the sheets once again as her forehead was dabbed with a damp cloth. "Make it stop!" she sobbed again. "It hurts! Make it stop!"

"Push!" cried Valka.

"GAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed, shaking more violently with every ounce of slipping strength she had. "IT HURTS!" she yelled as loud as she could. She pleaded mentally for Hiccup to join her, to help her; his soothing voice in her ears, feel his loving kisses for support and hold his hand for her last grip of reality.

* * *

Hiccup felt like he was going to die, knowing she was in pain practically broke him entirely. "Oh my gods..." He felt like he was going to faint, but Stoick held him by the shoulder with Gobber's assistance.

"Come on, laddie! Don't sleep on us. Yer child is being birthed. Just think about it."

Hiccup was then silent, standing straight before he started stumbling over his words; sounding more like gibberish than any language at all. "But Leila's... she's... she's gonna-!"

"She's gonna be fine, son." Stoick interrupted, smiling knowingly. "She's strong, son. Just think about it, think about your child looking into your eyes with wonder, when he or she first grabs your finger and holds it tight. Just imagine being a father to a beautiful baby."

Hiccup's breath then eased into calmness, feeling relaxation plaguing him slowly. "You're right, Dad. You're right..." He still paced across the wooden floor, but not in fear or stress this time. Instead, he thought of all the possible chances he could take at being a father. First birthdays, words, walking, running, Dragon-riding... All of it... And it made him smile. The most wonderful thought of all; he was going to be a father, and his darling wife, Leila Haddock, was going to be the mother of his child.

All the while as the screams turned to silence, everyone smiled knowingly. Velva held a huge grin as she exited the room where Leila rested and beckoned for Hiccup to come inside.

He did so far too willingly; he raced inside to see his wife exhausted but smiling. "Oh, Leila!" he whispered as he drowned her in sweet kisses. "Oh, Leila! Thank the Gods!" He said, and she laughed breathlessly.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Thank the gods, it's all over." she whispered back and returned his kisses gladly. "Would you like to meet her?" she smiled.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he processed the question. "Her?"

Leila nodded breathlessly, exhausted and about to fall asleep. "We have a beautiful baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

The Jungle-Gibers and Berkians rejoiced at the birth of Little Haddock. On Leila's insistence (but Hiccup's reluctance as well as Leila's apology for him) they named their daughter 'Sheena'. It brought great joy to Hiccup's heart, but also sadness, because that was the name of the girl he thought he knew that he fell in love with only to find her real name and love her even more. He wanted to be sure of it, but Leila insisted it as her apology, and to fall in love with a TRUE Sheena rather than a fake. With that thought in mind, he accepted it with his whole heart; filled with love and care. He vowed to love his wife and child always.

Sheena was a rather lively baby for a newborn, giggly and active. She took after her mother greatly but she definitely had her father's characteristics in her. Her hair was a chocolaty brown with chestnut highlights, she had an adorable button nose and a light dab of freckles on her rosy cheeks, she had her mother's shape of face but her father's emerald shade of green in her infant orbs. She had her father's light tan but her mother's smile. Definitely a perfect combination of both. She was very similar to them both that it was difficult to see who she took after more.

Seven days after her birth, Stoick and Velva hosted a celebration on behalf of the new parents. Hiccup and Leila didn't quite understand how to feed their daughter or change diapers and all, but with much help they got through it rather quickly. As a symbol of the importance to Sheena's birth, they all light candles and placed them in wooden lilies. The candles in the wooden lilies were then sent far out to the ocean; the gentle waves glistening with the golden specks of light under the silver moon.

Lanterns were decorated across the hall as the Berkians and Jungle-Gibers mingled; sharing their cultures and traditions with one another, the lights were of all welcoming colours alike; red, green, blue and so forth. Gobber even offered a few of Berk's songs, traditionally sung at weddings and other special parties, especially ones for this occasion. But he seemed more than drunk enough to twaddle his feet like a wonky cattle in the spring.

Everyone was gathered in the village hall, celebrating with pints of mead and liquor, cooked chicken and fish - their dragons constantly by their sides. Toothless was definitely closest to Sheena above all. He didn't know how, but he felt something stir inside him as soon as he laid eyes on her. Hiccup was happy that he bonded with her well, and so was Leila... But Toothless? He knew that something was happening when it shouldn't be. Almost like an urge to constantly be with her, to claim her as his own. He's heard of something like this before but he didn't remember what it was. A distant memory. It bothered him greatly, not knowing this craving of sorts for a human infant. No, he never had a mate for he was only Hiccup's age, and by the time he reached maturity he was the only Night fury known. Velva may have known his real name, but he still preferred Toothless; Hiccup's chosen name for him. It made him feel more special among the others, but urge seemed more special; powerful even.

As Sheena wriggled in Valka's arms, said new grandmother affectionately cooed over the small child. "Aye, you're beautiful! Ah, yes you are!" she said in the funny voices that always make a child smile. Sheena giggled, very similar to that of her father, and grabbed Valka's cheeks with her tiny hands and squeezed gently.

Hiccup smiled warmly. "She loves you, Mum." His smile turned to a grin when Sheena shrieked a little and reached out.

Valka nodded in agreement. "Oh yes!" she laughed, smiling happily as Shania gently nibbled on her fingers. "Definitely like you. Such a wee thing, but definitely a strong one. Just like her father. Beautiful just like her mother."

Leila saw that Toothless stood in a corner on his own, almost lonely; sad. With curiosity, she strode over to him with comfort. _"Why are you here on your own, Toothless?"_ she asked in his native tongue.

Toothless sighed gently, _"I can't be near Sheena. Something strange is happening to me when I'm around her. I don't know what it is, but I feel so protective that I feel so dangerous at the same time."_

Leila's brows furrowed in confusion. _"Are there any special urges?"_

Toothless nodded. _"Yes. To be with her, protect her and so forth. As soon as I first saw her, the urges came. It's like... I don't know... but I know if I acted on it, it'd most likely be a bad thing."_

Leila shrugged, smiling. "You might just feel protective over her, is all." she spoke aloud and took his head on her arms, just about able to wrap them completely around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiccup! Hiccup, no! Oh no, I should've known it would go this far, I... I'm so sorry! I-" Leila rummaged off into a stuttering rampage as she held Hiccup in her arms, limp from his new and very painful-looking injuries.

"Leila..." he kept whispering.

"I'm so, so sorry, I should- Oh, Hiccup, stay with me! Don't go! Stay with me, Hiccup! Please, stay with me!"

"Leila!" he managed to voice out with a slight crack. This time, Leila heard him, and they both stared at each other for what felt like forever but wasn't ever going to be enough. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising? I should be sorry for not telling you the truth in the firs-"

"Because I didn't listen to you... when I first knew about the real you." he said, interrupting her. Leila was quiet, she didn't know what to do, or what to say. All she knew in that moment was that Hiccup had to be okay. She looked over him, at his added scars. His body was practically layered with burns and claw marks and scratches. His face was slightly cut after his duel outside when he battled with Toothless who was still outside with the gang and their Dragons, fighting the rest of the enemy. "But I am now... Leila, I-" he coughed, his throat as well as the rest of his body still hurt from when the Dragon King took his aim.

"Hiccup?" Leila questioned and she held him closer. "Hiccup..." Gently, she grazed her hand over his cheek and looked deep into his eyes, her tears threatened to break through but Hiccup wouldn't have that. As soon as one came, so did the rest and he managed to use just enough strength to wipe them away, no matter how much his body protested with the ache. He couldn't bare to see her this way. "You're going to be fine, Hiccup. I'm not letting you go."

"Leila... Leila, I-I..." he sighed, "...I..."

"Yes?"

"Even though you're centuries older than me... I wish I could've been there for you when you were hurt... Had I known you from the beginning, I could have helped you." That was it for her, she broke down. "Leila, please don't cry."

"But I can't, I can't... Oh, Hiccup, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry."

"Leila?" She looked at him with such pain that he could only assume was similar to his own... the same pain he felt when he was abandoned. He was not going to let her feel like that, not ever. "Take care of Toothless... take care of everyone... And when our daughter's grown..." Another cough, "Please... Just don't forget me..."

She managed to shed the tiniest smile, "I will never forget you..." And with a barely noticeable smile of his own, Hiccup closed his eyes, his body was still, and he wasn't breathing anymore. "I love you too." That was where she stayed from there on, with her true love in her arms in an everlasting sleep. She sobbed, she whimpered, she croaked every so often while she cried. "Oh, Hiccup... I love you so much..." she muttered with a shaking breath.

All of a sudden, a crash came into the room, and Kael growled with amusement. "Oh sweet little Leila... nothing can save you now." He then lunged for her, and she almost felt a searing and unimaginable pain rip through her body... or did she?

With a quick dash, Leila almost screamed as she woke up from her sleep, only a small whimper leaving her lips as she sweated and breathed heavily, jumping from Hiccup's arms. She then heard a soft sobbing from next to the bed; Sheena had woken up from her slumber, whimpering with tears rolling, and it was loud enough to wake Hiccup as Leila clambered from their shared bed and started feeding their daughter.

"Mmmmmm wha' Happen'd?" Hiccup murmured tiredly. "Everything okay?"

"Sh shhhh shhhh, it's okay Sheena... Mama's here... It's okay, ssshhhh..." Leila whispered soothingly to their baby before facing Hiccup, her face still drenched with tears. "I... I had a nightmare..." she shrugged. "I'd... rather not talk about it."

Leila wanted to tell him oh so greatly, but at the same time she feared for his safety. Yes, she had nightmares before; but never about losing a loved one in just a short time spent together only to be ripped away from them in the next moment. And never so vivid like an old painting of happier times, only ripped to shreds by sadness, pain and loss. In the end, her self-debate forced her to keep it quiet for now. Eventually, she would tell him. When? She still wasn't quite sure.

Of course, as he was able to identify almost immediately, Hiccup knew that whatever she thought about in her few moments of silence bothered her greatly when she had a nightmare, but he had to respect his wife's wishes of personal space. And he knew it was only a matter of time before she would no longer keep it concealed.


	5. Chapter 5

Leila honestly didn't know what to make of the dream she had, though she knew it wasn't good. To see Hiccup like that, so weak and dying; it tore her into a thousand pieces a thousand times over. It was far too horrifying to recall the vivid scene from her nightmare; Hiccup covered in blood and scars to the bone. She never wanted anything like that to happen to him... ever. However, not telling anybody - even her own husband - took its toll on everybody. Stoick and Valka couldn't help her because they respected the privacy and assumed it would be parenthood, and offered all the advice they could give. Astrid and the gang knew it was something else, but they didn't dare to open up about it; Gobber didn't bother at all because he didn't want to intrude. As for everyone else, they kept their wits about them and left her to her privacy along with Sheena and Hiccup.

Sheena cried once or twice each night because of the tension around the air, but because of Leila's suddenly lacking sleep, Hiccup refused to let her leave the bed to tend to Sheena during the night; either to feed her, change her or just comfort her. Truth be told, she found it really sweet that he would do such things for her just for her well-being, but she is immortal unlike him, having nightmares has become almost routine to deal with over four hundred years, so it's Hiccup and Sheena that should be cared for.

As for Hiccup, his story was different towards her. Secretly, he panicked when she woke up in the night hence he let her get some sleep while he gave up his time to care for Sheena in the night. Even Sheena was worried, Hiccup could easily see it in her baby eyes. Though she was born not too long ago that season, she could easily speak for herself even though it wasn't physically through words. In fact, he couldn't even see anything like himself in her except for the little smile Sheena always did when she squealed, even then she only did it around very close family and friends like Gobber, Stoick and Valka and the gang as well as Leila and himself. He even noticed Toothless getting very close to her, maybe even much more attached than he had ever seen him in the six years they had been best friends.

However, when he started getting close to Sheena, physically, he would cower away as if afraid he would break her much to Hiccup's thoughtful curiosity and confusion - Toothless wouldn't physically get too close to Sheena on his own, maybe he feels he needs someone to guide him.

The next morning, Sheena lay in Hiccup's arms, snuggled up and smiling in her sleep and Hiccup rocked back and forth in the rocking chair he made, heavy bags under his eyes from exhaustion and he failed miserably to keep them open for very long. It was quite early, not long after dawn, and he sat in the chair wearing his baggy green vest, his hair a tussled mess and his leggings, but no boots because he had no need for them at the moment. Anyone could tell he was a dedicated father and husband from a mile away.

At last, Hiccup succumbed to sleep and sighed before his gentle snoring coated the peaceful silence.

A few hours later, Leila came creeping down the stairs, wearing a soft gown that framed her young immortal figure. She looked around the dim room before she spotted Hiccup in the rocking chair and her heart couldn't help but swoon at the scene; Hiccup fast asleep, his arms around Sheena so protectively, and Sheena smiling in her sleep along with him, her little arms curled in on herself, gentle snoring. "Oh, how sweet." she whispered, mainly to herself and she crept over to them both. She kissed Hiccup's forehead gently, causing him to stir and wake. "Good morning, Hiccup."

"Mmmm-morning..." he mumbled breathlessly, shifting gently, his grip not breaking on Sheena. And as if on queue, Sheena also awoke from her contented slumber, yawning with a tiny mouse-like squeak. "When did you wake up?"

"Just now." Leila replied. "Why don't you go back to bed, honey? I've got her." She smiled and took Sheena into her arms, knowing fully well she needed to be changed and fed.

Toothless decided to join the party and came through the window, _'Morning, Leila. Sleep well?'_

She nodded, _'Yes, fine - thanks, Toothless. What about you?'_

_'Yes, very well. However... I need to talk to you about something. About Sheena.' _Leila's eyes widened a fraction and she blinked silently, and nodded curtly for him to elaborate. _'You see... I have this urge to be near her, I told you already, but... there is something else to it and I was afraid to tell you so I thought I would wait, and I just cannot wait anymore... You see, well, uhh... Sheena has... she...'_

_'Toothless, what is it?'_ Leila asked, slightly fearful of what he had to say. _'Surely it can't be that bad that I would hate you for it.'_

_'That's the thing; you MIGHT hate me for it, and very much so. That's why I was afraid to tell you.'_

_'It depends on what it is then, Toothless.' _said Leila. _'Please tell me, I'd rather you be honest with me than not, because I can't deal with lies and secrecy; four hundred years of it is far too long as it is, one more day would be too much for me, and with everything I am going through right now, with all of this and all of you - it surely cannot be that bad, can it?'_

He twitched nervously. _'I uhh... I have a desire... and I've been doing research with the other Dragons and, uh... Well, Sheena and I are, uh...'_ he sighed, _'Sheena has been chosen as my mate.'_


End file.
